


Look at the stars look how they shine for you

by lgbtcatradoraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcatradoraa/pseuds/lgbtcatradoraa
Summary: Just a piece that i wrote to help me grieve the lost of aos
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Look at the stars look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> title from coldplay’s yellow. apologies if this is horrible im still really emotional bbg actually being real. dedicated to the ugc and harlow bc she made some of my moots cry over fitzsimmons which is GROUNDBREAKING

Fitz we have to pick a name for her we can’t just call her little monkey forever” jemma said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Ever since they found out she was pregnant both of them couldn’t agree on the perfect name. They felt as if it was too much responsibility for them to take on as if they weren’t in the process of saving the world right now. They wanted to give her a name the perfect name they didn’t want to name her after anybody on the team or from shield because they didn’t want her to feel like she had to compare herself to the powerful women who came before her and hopefully inspire her one day. They have been looking through the few baby books they could snag before they were shuttled off into the stars to keep themselves and the rest of the world safe. It’s not as if they never imagined they were going to have a child they knew they were eventually going to be parents because otherwise deke wouldn’t have existed but it’s just the action of naming her that scared them. 

Fitz touched her stomach and said ”I don’t know I think that’s the perfect name for this little girl” he said with a smile and a tone in his voice he only used with his girls and as if on cue she gave a strong kick as if in agreement. They both laughed and took peace in the moment where they could act as if their normal married couple having their first child and not having the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

“Fitz, can you get me that book over there? I'm bored and my back hurts, she said as she pointed to the cosmos book that they brought with them so they could tell her stories about her surroundings because being born and raised in space wasn’t a very common occurrence and they knew if she had a sliver of their intelligence she would grip on to any knowledge about it she could comprehend. 

There wasn’t anything in the book that she couldn’t recite in her sleep but It gave her something different to focus on than the anxiety of raising their daughter in space and having the same thing that happened with this mother where she was left behind to continue the fight they started to save the world. That was one of the many things that kept her up at night. If this didn’t work and the cronicoms won and took over earth they couldn’t give their daughter the life that she deserved no matter what they did. 

After a few minutes of her mindlessly looking the book over, Jemma spoke out of the blue “Alya” she said with a slight tone of question in her voice. “What did you say Jemma“ Fitz asked, full of confusion . “What about the name Alya ” it was truly a mystery how the name hadn't already come up at some point considering they could look out their windows and see it for the past year. “I really like that one jems and it fits just perfectly because she is for sure the biggest and greatest star in our universe”. She could blame it on the hormones but she would be lying because her husband always said the exact thing she needed to hear for her to feel completely and utterly in love and she knew he would be the same way with his daughter. “ I'll write it down and we can talk about it tomorrow i’m completely exhausted and just want to sleep. Your daughter is giving me a run for my money” Fitz helped her up and into bed and made sure she was comfortable and had her phone in reach if she needed anything. “Aren’t you coming to bed it’s getting late and your warmth always makes my back feel better” she said but was obvious that she was already fading into sleep. “I'll come to bed soon love. I have an idea for the time drive that I don't want to forget” he gave her a kiss on the forehead and a kiss on her bump and went off to the lab. 

What she didn’t know was that he wasn’t working on the time drive he was going to write another letter for his daughter to have when she was old enough to understand what they were fighting for. He only writes when it’s been an especially exciting day where big milestones happened. He wanted to keep it a secret from Jemma so it could be just as special to her as it would hopefully be one day to their little girl. He pulled out the secret stash of writing materials and started writing. 

to my little monkey,  
I think we finally decided on your name today! It's Alya which is really fitting since we have been residing in a consolation called theta serpentis and Alya is the name of the greatest and brightest star of it and it couldn’t be more fitting for you love. Your mummy said that we are going to talk more about it tomorrow but I can feel that this is the one meant for you. Your mum is being so strong and I hope that you take after her because she is the strongest and most caring person I know and if you have even a fraction of her heart and drive you will be able to do anything and everything you set your mind to baby girl. Your due date is coming up way too quickly for my liking but I can't wait to meet you and have a manifestation of our breathtaking love me and your mum have for each other. I hope that you find something one day that makes you feel like you and your mum do to me because it is the most amazing feeling and I wouldn't give it up for the world. one last thing please take it easy on your mum she doesn’t want to admit it to herself but i can see how exhausted she is at the end of the day. I better get to bed before she comes and begs me to come to bed and to rub her back. I love you more than life itself and can’t wait to kiss you <3 

dad

A few short weeks later Alya Rose Fitzsimmons came into the universe as perfect as she could be all ten fingers and toes accounted for (they both checked about ten times already) and they knew they made the right decision on the name when somehow the brightest star looked just that much brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it be sure to kudos or comment and if u want to see me cry over alya follow me on twitter @sweetgirlalya


End file.
